His Abby
by Caillynn Mastyn
Summary: Abby finally tells Gibbs how she really feels. A short, fluffy GAbby oneshot. I may add to it later, so please read, review and enjoy!


**Just a little something I wrote on a whim. I go wherever the McMuse takes me... Enjoy! I do not own NCIS...**

**His Abby**

Gibbs got home from work around 11. He took a quick shower and immediately went down the basement. It was Friday night and they did not have a case, so hopefully he would get a rare Saturday to sleep in. He figured his team would be in full force at the bar by now and he smiled at the thought of the fun they were no doubt having. As he sipped bourbon and tended to his latest project, he heard the front door open and recognized Abby's heavy booted footsteps walking across the floor. He continued to sand as she made her way down the basement steps. He could not let her know that her presence made his heart race, and lit a fire inside him as no one else had except Shannon. He felt so good with Abby; he always wanted to be close to her. He had grown accustomed to being miserable, but Abby was his daily relief. As she walked down the basement steps, he wondered how, or if, he could ever make it without her.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said as she made her way toward him.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs looked up and smiled, and immediately his blood pressure rose. She looked incredible in a tiny black mini skirt, knee-high socks and black boots. Her hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders.

"How come you're not at the bar?" Gibbs asked as he put down his sanding block and poured her some bourbon.

"I don't know, just didn't feel like going out I guess. I mean, I went but I wasn't having fun, so..."

"You ok, Abby?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about things..."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked as he put his bourbon down and his eyes bored holes into her.

Abby sighed dejectedly and downed her bourbon in one shot. "Like things I can't talk about..."

"Says who? Is someone hurting you, Abbs?" Gibbs immediately got into defensive mode at the thought of someone hurting his Abby… HIS Abby.

"No one is hurting me, Gibbs... it's just... UGH! It's just so damned complicated!" Abby whirled around and poured herself another shot of bourbon. This time she sipped it. "Gibbs... it's you," she whispered.

Gibbs was instantly confused, "Me?"

Abby stepped forward and took his hands into hers. Gibbs gripped her hands tightly and she offered him a small smile. "Gibbs, I came down to see you tonight because there's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening, Abby." Abby looked into Gibbs' eyes as he spoke and they were full of love, trust, and admiration. He would take her any way that he could get her. Whatever she needed... ANYTHING for his girl. If she wanted to just be friends… No problem… But God, he wanted more.

Abby worked up her courage, took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Gibbs, what I have to say... is that... I love you, Gibbs. As in... I am IN love with you, Gibbs... And I know that's probably the last thing you need to hear right now, and now everything is going to be awkward and horrible between us, but I was about to burst! I just couldn't hold it inside anymore..." As Abby rambled on, Gibbs tried to calm himself from the shock and pure elation that her words made him feel.

Gibbs quickly pulled his mind back to earth, and interrupted her caffeine charged, over explained profession of love.

"Abby," he whispered, and she immediately became quiet and gazed into his eyes. He used both hands to run his fingers gently through her hair. "My Abby..." He pulled her close and his lips met hers in a slow, loving, and passionate kiss. Gibbs had never felt anything so explosive in his life. Not even with Shannon. He became lost in that kiss. His was heart fluttering, and his hands gently caressed her face. He finally broke away, and they both tried to catch their breath. Abby had never experienced anything so tender and beautiful, and Gibbs felt as if all the angels in heaven were singing. Finally! He grinned at her, hugged her, picked her up and spun her around. His eyes shone brightly and he laughed when he set her down. He had not felt joy like this in a long, long time... and it felt damned good.

Abby couldn't help but grin back at him and then she playfully punched him in the arm. "Glad we see eye to eye, Gunny!"

"Jethro," Gibbs said softly as her emerald eyes once again enraptured him.

"What?"

"You can call me Jethro when we're at home, if you want."

Abby smiled seductively at him and said, "Well then, Jethro. If you don't mind, I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable."

"What did you have in mind?" Gibbs asked playfully as he pulled her in for another hug and started softly kissing over her spider web tattoo. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

"Hmmm... I was thinking sweat pants and one of your t-shirts."

"Perfect," Gibbs growled into her neck and then begrudgingly let her pull away from him, "Of course your birthday suit is also acceptable attire!" Gibbs called out to her. She turned to toward him again with an amused smile on her face.

"All in good time, my silver fox! Sit tight!"

As she turned and rushed up the stairs, Gibbs said quietly, "Not going anywhere, Abbs. Ever."

**TBC?**

* * *

I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet. I may just leave it as it is. Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for it, I'd love to hear them. Thanks, homies. :-)


End file.
